fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Kev Blaze - Watch How I Do This feat Fred
Watch How I Do This is the 1st music video, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on October 30, 2008. Description It's Kev Blaze with a guest star, Fred, in this music video of "Watch How I Do This." Transcript (Ken Bray Presents) (screen fades to the swimming pool area as the camera moves to Fred and Kev Blaze relaxing in the chairs) (Kev Blaze featuring Fred) (Watch How I Do This) (Kev's phone rings as it plays "Watch How I Do This" on his phone, Kev answers it) (Kev Blaze Featuring Fred, Watch How I Do This (Remix), Smoke N Blaze, Blue Image Entertainment, Directed By Ken Bray) Kev: (to the guy) Hello? Hey, what's up, man? (the guy told Kev that what should he do) Kev: (to the guy) No, I don't know we're going to do just yet, man. Little man, Fred here. (to Fred) So, say that what we want to do. Fred: (to Kev): We should throw a party, Homie G! Kev: (to the guy) I guess we're throwing a party. Alright. (ends the call, high fives with Fred) Fred: Gangsters. (music plays while Fred and Kev throws a party) Kev: (sings) Yeah. Kev Blaze. Watch how I do this. Watch how I do this. Purple shoes. Purple clothes. Keep the purple lit. If I catch a somebody hatin' than it's purple lips. Never had it real good, coming from the slums. Now my pockets lookin' like a bad case of mumps. If it sparkles, if it glares, then I gotta have it. Now shopping everyday has become a habit. Prada for the eyes, caution when I drive by. Rep my hood, throw it high, grandma see me from the sky. I can show you how to do this, son. See I be countin' hundreds, you be countin' some ones. And if you can't see me better put on some glasses. And watch what I do when I stunt on they asses. Icicles on my wrist, diamonds all in my chain. Best believe the roof off, watch this boy do his thing. Let me show you something, watch how I do this. Watch how I do this. Watch how I do this. Benz coupe, chromed out, diamonds all in my mouth. I'm about to show out, why they let this brotha' out. Let me show you something, watch how I do this. Watch how I do this. Watch how I do this. It's like a game to me, money ain't a thing to me. Damn I'm lookin' so fly, feel like I got wings on me. Two doors on the coupe, but I only need one. No broad in my other seat 'cause I'm ridin' shotgun. Blow dro up in the sky while my whip drive slow. Haters lookin' sick 'cause they go no dough. Look 'em in the eye make the car go zoom. And make the wheels screech, then I'm off to the room. Dime on my left, dime on my right. Drink a little pimp juice I'm in it tonight. Call me the dentist 'cause I gave 'em the drill. Didn't kiss them in the mouth, unuh not the kid - nope. Icicles on my wrist, diamonds all in my chain. Best believe the roof off, watch the boy do his thing. Let me show you something, watch how I do this. Watch how I do this. Watch how I do this. Benz coupe, chromed out, diamonds all in my mouth. I'm about to show out, why they let this brotha' out. Let me show you something, watch how I do this. Watch how I do this. Watch how I do this. (Fred grabs Kev's microphone he's using and talks for the rest of the song) Fred: What's up, Homie G? It's F-R-E-D! With my homie, Kev Blaze in the place to be. Just call up all your friends, the party will begin when I say so. So ready, set, go! Get down with your gangster self until there ain't nothing left. Dance like your meds gone. Go pick up the phone, then call a friend. And begin to scream the news. Phrase from Kev Blaze called, "Watch how I do this!" (Kev Blaze Featuring Fred, Watch How I Do This (Remix), Smoke N Blaze, Blue Image Entertainment, Directed By Ken Bray) (music ends, everyone looks exclaimed because Fred talk to them on the rest of the song, Fred gives the microphone back to Kev) (screen fades in black) (© 2008 Blue Image Entertainment) ("Watch How I Do This" music plays in original version) ("Watch How I Do This (Fred Remix)" From The Album SMOKE 'N' BLAZE) (the picture of the album) (Available on iTunes and KevBlaze.com) (Fred) (FredFigglehorn.com) (a picture of Fred from the 4th of July, 2007) (youtube.com/FRED) (Subscribe!) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Kev Blaze * Lots of People Category:Music Videos